Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to search for merchants, restaurants, music, businesses, or the like.
However, performing a search query for user relevant information still remains cumbrous. Often, the user might have to perform several search queries to obtain relevant search results. Multiple searches may be even more cumbersome when the search is performed using a mobile device that may include small screens, small keyboards, and/or other input mechanisms as opposed to traditional desktop screens, keyboards, and/or other desktop input mechanisms. Irrelevant search results mean that the user is less likely to find what they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities for merchants, or other businesses, to prosper from the user. Where the searches involve social networking activities, such as searches for family, friends, jobs, images from friends or family, online dating activities, or the like, the frustration might further result in lost meeting opportunities, lost job opportunities, lost friendships, or the like.